Kaizō Konpaku
, more commonly referred to as Modsouls, are artificial souls designed to enhance regular human physiology, making them capable of battling Hollows equally. The technology was created by Ōko Yushima.Bleach anime; Episode 337 Overview Modified souls were created through Project , in an attempt to even the gap between Shinigami and Hollows, as Hollows generally outnumber Shinigami. The mod souls created varied in their abilities. For example, one modsoul may be able to run many times faster than a regular human while another may be many times stronger than normal.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, page 9 Kon, the modsoul accidentally ending up in Ichigo's possession, has enhanced leg-strength. The modsouls, just like regular artificial souls, are condensed into tiny, candy-like orbs. However, their originally intended purpose was to be placed into corpses to achieve their function as soldiers to combat Hollows. To fit with this purpose, they are also more independent than regular artificial souls. The modsouls were exterminated after the experiment was halted due to ethical reasons, since they were intended to be used to reanimate human corpses to be used as weapons against Hollows. Kon was somehow mixed into a batch of gikongan that contained normal artificial souls and shipped to Kisuke Urahara's shop, where Rukia and Ichigo obtained him and unknowingly let him loose. Despite a standing order to dispose of all modified souls, they kept Kon and placed him into the body of a lion plushie. Rukia and Ichigo use Kon to possess Ichigo's body when his soul is expelled from his body to fight as a Shinigami. Additionally, Urahara created three additional modsouls (Ririn, Kurōdo and Noba) and installed them with Bount detectors.Bleach anime; Episode 68-69 Inaba's Cloned Modsouls 's modsoul clone.]] Ōko Yushima created the Modsouls and hid the technology within the Dangai when Project Spearhead was discontinued. He created two Modsouls from himself, Nozomi Kujō and Kagerōza Inaba, transferring his memories to Inaba as he did so, leaving himself in a catatonic state.Bleach anime; Episode 336 Years later, Inaba researches the Dangai and finds the technology in order to use it in his revolution. He begins to take samples from highly ranked Shinigami as they travel through the Dangai. He uses these samples to combine them with his Modsoul technology to create enhanced clones of the Shinigami. He then places these clones into Reigai so that they can infiltrate the Gotei 13 in order to put his plans into motion. He places a bracelet on his Reigai to limit the spiritual power of the Modsouls, which can be taken off at anytime to unleash their full power.Bleach anime; Episode 329 and her clone.]] The enhancements can come in several forms depending on the Shinigami's powers and the clone's appearance can also be modified if the physical profile of the original Shinigami is undesirable.Bleach anime; Episode 321 Also, these Modsouls do not die if their Reigai is defeated, but only if they are destroyed in the Red Pill form that they reside in while not within the Reigai. These Modsouls are also unique in that their eyes have violet flashes in them while energized that can help distinguish the clone from the original.Bleach anime; Episode 323 Known Mod Souls *Kon *Ririn (anime-only) *Kurōdo (anime-only) *Noba (anime-only) *Nozomi Kujō (First Mod-Soul) (anime-only) *Kagerōza InabaBleach anime; Episode 336 (anime-only) *Ōko Yushima (Modified Soul)Bleach anime; Episode 338 (anime-only) References Navigation Category:Important Terms Category:Modified Soul Category:Races